crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Combustible
Mr. Combustible was a relatively unknown super-criminal, who along with associates Mr. Toxic and Hypnotic, wanted to make his name known in the Gotham City Underworld. Biography Mayor Hady Scheme Yearning to make his presence in Gotham City known, Mr. Combustible would hear of underground political assassinations. While fearing for himself, but seeing the assassinations as an opportunity to make himself a name in Gotham, Mr. Combustible and associates Mr. Toxic, Imperceptible Man and Hypnotic would approach leading crime boss Penguin.The Penguin would take in their money as well as taking them under his guidance. Upon the opening night of the Iceberg Lounge, Mr. Combustible would notice a difference in Penguin's behavior and worry about his money. When he would learn that the Penguin wished for him to be killed by Jill Hampton, he and his associates would try to kill her and would be saved from bombs, that Combustible detected, by Batman. They would learn that Penguin would get their money upon their deaths and use it to try and get Mayor Hady re-elected. Emperor Penguin Despite this, Combustible would end up forgiving Penguin and remain in the gang boss' corner, going to the Icberg Lounge frequently. Upon learning of the impending arrival of Lady Shiva in Gotham City, Combustible would once again turn his back on the Penguin and leave Gotham City. However, by the time the Joker had returned, so had Combustible. When Oswald would leave Gotham, Combustible, alongside Hypnotic, would be one of Emperor Penguin's head lieutenants. When Emperor Penguin started the Man-Bat Virus across the city, Mr. Combustible led a diamond heist which resulted in him having to kill one of his own men. Despite his newfound loyalty to Emperor Penguin he found the new boss volatile and continued to visit Oswald in jail, eventually deciding to help arrange for his freedom. Arkham War Much like Mr. Mosaic and the Imperceptible Man, Combustible was taken down by the Batman and incarcerated in Blackgate Penitentiary for his participation with Emperor Penguin. However, he did not stay in prison for long as he was soon recruited for Bane in the Secret Society's civil war known as Arkham War. Made a foot soldier of Bane's Army, Combustible fought valiantly and survived many fights. However, when put up against the Ventriloquist's puppet Ferdie, Combustible finally met his match. His glass head was shattered, when Ferdie "broke" him with power drills, incapacitating him for the rest of the battle. Eternal Eventually Combustible fixed himself and went back to leading his own small army under the Penguin's Empire. It was not long before he became embroiled in another war as he was soon called upon by the Penguin to gather his men and wage war on Falcone's Mob. Powers Combustible appeared to have a glowing glass head. Whether this washis true form or not was unknown. What was known is that he had the ability to detect explosives such as C-4 as long as it was in a nearby proximity. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Metahuman